Bratja
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: solo eso me faltaba que el katsudon y el anciano torpe tengan un bebé y a mí dejarán de quererme atentamente: Yuri Plisetsky


**No suelo hacer nuevos escritos si tengo otros a medias pero no podía dejar ir esta idea que me brotó durante la noche XD.**

 **PAREJAS. Viktuuri y leve mención de OtaYurio**

 **GÉNERO. Humor, romance y family.**

 **la categoría T es por el ¨fino¨ lenguaje que maneja Yurio XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: como siempre YOI no me pertenece.**

 **Punto de vista de Yurio:**

Ni aún con el pasar del tiempo me entra en la cabeza que esos dos, el tonto del katsudon y el torpe anciano vayan a tener un…un….un bebé, oh si, como lo oyeron mis ¨lindos y amados papis¨ me saltaron con la noticia de que me dará un hermanito…pero qué se les metió al cerebro? Si ni pueden cuidarse ellos mismos! Solo porque ahora vivo con ellos es que siguen respirando y no han muerto de hambre, no es que dude de las capacidades del cerdo para llevar una casa pero si dudo de las del viejo.

Aún recuerdo cuando me dijeron la ¨buena nueva¨ estábamos cenando en casa luego de un largo día de entrenamiento y Viktor me habló disque seriamente diciéndome que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían en esta familia, ya se sentía mi padre solo porque mi abuelo le dejó mi custodia en su testamento. Jah padre si claro.

Me dijo que tendría que aprender a ser más tranquilo y a moderar mi vocabulario que según sus palabras era peor que el de un trailero porque pronto llegaría un ser que no debía escuchar santa boca mía de marinero…pero quién coños se creía ese calvo para decirme lo que debía hacer? y creo que vieron mi mirada de voy a matarte porque su cerdo se adelantó a taparle la boca y decir de una buena vez la realidad.

-Yurio lo que sucede es que estoy ehm…uhm embarazado y…tendrás un hermanito o hermanita- soltó de una vez y pude otra como por instinto se escondía bajo la mesa, creo que intuyó el pedazo de pan que arrojé a según yo su cabeza pero terminó cayendo cerca del perro.

En un principio no dije nada, no les creí pues sabía lo mucho ue ese par amaba molestarme y hacerme ese tipo de bromas, solo los tiré a locos y me fui a mi cuarto dando un portazo hasta mi cena se quedó a medias tenía que darles crédito sabían como arruinarle la noche a alguien. Sin embargo tuve que comenzar a creer con el paso de las semanas y notar como el katsudon sufría con sus vómitos matutinos, sus cansancios, sus siestas excesivamente largas y su repentino bajo rendimiento en los entrenamientos ah y una prueba de sangre médica que afirmaba lo que ellos decían.

Fue entonces que mi incredulidad se fue al carajo y los enfrenté una noche en la sala, tenía que gritarles todo lo que tenía que gritarles, no era que me molestara pero desde mi punto de vista sentía que estaban jugando a la casita y no estaban razonando con claridad.

-a que creen que juegan par de idiotas?- les dije o mejor dicho les escupí

-pues..al Halo 4 por si no lo notas- me contestó el anciano con toda la calma, digo y repito ese tonto sería padre? Pobre niño.

-me refiero a esto imbécil!- grité mientras le achocaba en su cara la prueba de embarazo médica que encontré para colmos sobre el refri –no estás jugando a las muñecas tonto qué acaso piensas que va a ser como tomar el té?- ok iba a decir algo peor pero si lo hacía eran capaces de mandarme a dormir con el perro.

-dónde encontraste eso? Llevábamos horas buscando el sobre y como nos aburrimos nos pusimos a jugar x-box- sonrió ese sujeto que se dice ser campeón de Rusia. Hago acopio de toda la poca paciencia que tengo y le digo que lo encontré sobre el refrigerador mientras bajaba mis galletas favoritas, sin embargo antes de comenzar otra vez a matarme con el más alto fue el japonés quien tomó el control.

-ustedes dos basta! Vitya compórtate como el adulto de 28 años que según tienes y tu Yurio deja de gritar! No estamos jugando a nada, mira, no es que lo tuviéramos planeado, simplemente pasó y ya pero nos hace mucha ilusión que esta casa tenga más vida-

Van a traer vida a este mundo si ni ustedes tienen una sólida! Todo el tiempo estamos viajando, compitiendo, apenas y tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos los calzones y van a tener el tiempo de cuidar a un bebé?- les dije casi al borde de la histeria, era la verdad! nuestro día a día era entrenar, comer, entrenar, ducha, comer, dormir y hasta en los sueños repasábamos los entrenamientos.

-nos sabremos arreglar, además no estamos del todo solos porque sabemos que contamos con tu apoyo después de todo serás el mayor- comentó el peli plata como si fuera cosa de todos los días, casi me daba un tic en el ojo y como siempre hago cuando no pienso seguir escuchándoles me fui de ahí encerrándome en mi cuarto para perderme viendo Netflix hasta que se me bajara el coraje.

Aunque el límite fue un miércoles de entrenamiento normal, el cerdo ya rondaba por ahí de los cuatro meses y su panza ya se comenzaba a notar, aun así me sorprendía que siguiera yendo a la pista, no hacía lo que los demás pero hacía cosas básicas para no desacostumbrar su cuerpo, le dí unos puntos por eso.

En fin ese día estaba descansando en una banca bebiendo un poco de jugo que muy amable el japonés me empacó en mi mochila, ni que siguiese en la primaria pero bueno, se me acercó el odioso de JJ, maldita la hora que vino una temporada para entrenar con nosotros,

-hey Yurio, cómo te trata la vida? Oye que bien te tomas el embarazo de tu ¨mami¨eh?-

Dejé la botella a un lado y lo tomé de su camisa con fuerza. –que diablos te importa y ese cerdo no es mi madre!- dije entre dientes.

-bueno ya, ya no te esponjes- se soltó de mi agarre. –pero, veo que te tomas con mucha calma lo del bebé, digo, no es por hacerla de malas aunque siendo el mayor te va a tocar la peor parte- comentó con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad.

-peor parte?- pregunté, no podía haber nada peor que tener que esperar mi turno por el baño todas las mañanas porque Yuuri se metía hasta sepa cuando saldría.

-oh si!, cuando te deciden dar un hermanito, toda la atención de los padres se va directo al bebé- yo le dije que me valía al contrario para mí mejor si dejaban de molestarme un tiempo pero el tonto aquel siguió captando mi atención. –pero no es todo, comenzarán a alejarse de ti, su vida girará en torno al bebé aún antes de nacer, van a darle tu habitación y…- lo corté

-aguarda tonto, porqué mi cuarto?-

-ah porque tu ya dejaste de ser el hijo único, perdiste el encanto, la magia ya no eres lindo a sus ojos y te echarán fuera para que ese niño nuevo tome tu lugar-

-y dónde rayos voy a dormir entonces?-

-no sé, supongo que a Maccachin no le molestará compartir su casita contigo jajajajaja- se soltó a reír pero a mí no me hizo gracia. –ah pero la mejor parte es que van a desplazarte, es más no me sorprenderá si se olvidan que Yuri Plisetsky es su hijo adoptado porque ahora ellos tendrán uno de su sangre y carne. No te asustes si un día te envían lejos a algún colegio extranjero o algo así mientras más distancia mejor será y al final dejarán de quererte- comentó por alguna razón seriamente, cosa rara en él.

No pude interrogarle más porque se fue a seguir su entrenamiento, dejándome a mí con serias interrogantes, enviarme lejos? No serían capaces…verdad?, alejarme de sus vidas? Tampoco! Y dejar de quererme?...menos!.. creo.

Los días siguieron su curso y se hicieron semanas, hasta convertirse en dos meses más, ahora el cerdito que bien ganado tenía el apodo porque ya tenía más grande la barrigota estaba en su sexto mes, ese tiempo para mí paso lentísimo, todos los días pensaba en lo que JJ me dijo ese día, no es que le hiciera mucho caso al bobo pero, de un tiempo para acá comenzaba a notar cosas raras en esos dos. La mayor parte del tiempo solo hablaban del bebé, bebé aquí, bebé allá, bebé esto, etc. Casi ya no hablaban de patinaje ni de sus tonterías habituales , hasta podría asegurar que el anciano estaba sentando cabeza ya no era tan torpe e irresponsable, bueno le daba crédito lo estaba intentando.

Inclusive si yo trataba de sacarles algún tema equis me sacaban la vuelta y se regresaban al bebé, si sería patinador, bailarina, gimnasta o pianista o todas las anteriores, solo el viejo y yo seguíamos entrenando a esas alturas ya que el pelinegro tenía prohibido por yakov y amenaza de muerte por Lilia acercarse al hielo, nos turnábamos para cubrir el turno de la tarde y que no se quedase solo, un día iba el mayor a entrenar de tarde y al otro día iba yo, a mí me molestaba porqué tenía que sacrificar mi valioso tiempo? Era su encargo no mío sin embargo mi mejor amigo Otabek me hacía entender por mensajes de whatsapp que debía apoyarlos así como ellos me soportaban a mí, le dí la razón y rumiando mi molestia los ayudaba como podía.

-el tiempo siguió su curso, ahora Yuuri tenía los siete meses encima, y me sorprendía que aún no tuvieran nada para el invasor de hogares, ni muebles, ni ropa, ni nada, oh bueno quizás y solo quizás él sería quien duerma con el perro o no? Digo, porque ni habitación había lista. No olvido aquel sábado en la noche que fue esa osa que llaman baby shower, una cosa extremadamente ridícula a mi parecer donde hay juegos, comida y regalos todo girando alrededor de la mamá y el bebé, esa casa se llenó por todos los patinadores que conocíamos, podría jurar que era un manicomio, y yo tan metido en mi mundo había estado todo ese tiempo que nunca me detuve a pensar en el sexo de ese bebé, solo lo recordé porque Lilia se los preguntó y ellos dijeron que aún cuando ya lo sabían no les dirían.. aguarden, lo sabían? Y porque mierda no me lo habían dicho!. Y se los escupí en sus caras.

-oh querido, pensamos que no te importaría, como haz estado algo reacio al tema- me contestó el pentacampeón como si fuera un extraño. Cómo no iba a importarme! Yo igual quería saber y tenía derecho para poder sacar una lista de adjetivos para referirme a la cosa.

Fui a desquitarme a la mesa de postres sobre las pobres brochetas de malvavisco, bueno, se acordaron de que existo en este casa todos los malvaviscos tenían forma de gatos pero no pude evitar sentirme desplazado esa noche al notar que todos jugaban a medirle el vientre y a hacer mamelucos con papel y no me invitaran, igual no es que quisiera ser partícipe pero mínimo por educación vas y preguntas, empezaba a creer que las palabras de JJ eran ciertas, me harían a un lado, todo sería bebé y más bebé, no me tomarían en cuenta…solo faltaba…mi habitación! Oh no! Y para rematarla…no seguirían queriéndome.

De perdida salí en las fotos de ese día porque Lilia me arrastró, Phichit tomó cuanta selfie e imagen ridícula pudo captar y subirlas a Instagram, también debo agradecer que me tocase pastel y dulces pero no porque mis ¨papitos¨ se acordasen sino porque Sara se apiadó de mí, tuve que agradecerle a la chica de lo contrario Yuuri hubiera arrasado con todo y yo gracias que me muera de hambre.

Me sentí tan solo ese día, odiaba que ni mi amigo kazajo estuviese conectado para charlar, sin embargo agradecía que en unos días vendría a Rusia para quedarse un tiempo, sabía que el parto del cerdo se acercaba y que yo necesitaría su apoyo porque era el único que en todos esos meses se acordaba de mí ya que todos los demás se la vivían casi todo el tiempo sobre esos dos.

Cuando la reunión finalizó y todos ahuecaron ala, Viktor me hizo limpiar todo el desastre que había quedado alegando él estar cansado y que tenía que llevar a acostar a Yuuri..maldita sea ahora pasé a ser su sirvienta? Que le pasa! Echando maldiciones en ruso que solo el anciano entendió me digné a poner orden en esa sala, levantar la basura y pasar la escoba, apilé los regalos sobre el sofá y le di al perrito algunos dulces, sé que no debo darle golosinas por lo que le pasó en Hasetsu pero él las amaba y no podía negarle nada a esos ojitos.

-que sea nuestro secretito eh?- le susurré mientras le daba un malvavisco y seguía con mi labor, al terminar, me encaminé a mi habitación seguido por el caniche, últimamente dormía conmigo creo que sentía mi estado de ánimo e intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. Pero, al pasar por la puerta de ese par me detuve al escuchar que platicaban sobre algo.

-ya es hora de comenzar a ver el cuarto Viktor-

-ya te dije no te preocupes podemos usar ese otro dormitorio y listo-

Otro dormitorio? Pero si …era el mío!, será?...-no Plisetsky no dejes que las palabras del canadiense te afecten-. Sigue escuchando! Y me acerqué mas a la puerta.

-y qué planeas hacer con lo que está ahí dentro? No puedes simplemente sacarlo y listo- decía Yuuri.

-claro que puedo! Yo lo metí ahí y puedo deshacerme de eso- sentenció el mayor.

-eso?...eso! ahora hablaban de mí como si de una cosa se tratase! Genial! Ahora de humano me degradaron a objeto! Es el colmo pero antes de irme a mi por ahora habitación decidí escuchar solo un poco más.

-y dónde piensas ponerlo? No lo vas a tirar a la calle o si?- cuestionó el nipón.

-claro que no! No creo que a Maccachin le moleste tenerlo-

Listo, era todo, confirmado me iría a la casa de la mascota así o más claro? no podían tirarme a la calle porque era ilegal pero no lo era mandarme con Maccachin?. Me fui a mi cuarto a tirarme sobre la cama a llorar con las almohadas bajo la cara para que no me oyeran, tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Otabek exigiéndole se conectara que necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de cometer homicidio. Mi amigo no tardó mucho en responderme y posteriormente contarle lo que escuché y el cómo se desarrolló la fiesta.

-creo que exageras soldado, no serían capaces de hacer eso..o si?-

-viniendo de ellos me espero o que sea, el viejo tiene amigos poderosos y bien podría evadir la prisión por maltrato a menores- le contesté.

-Yura…no saques conclusiones sin estar seguro, porqué no le preguntas directo a alguno de ellos a ver que dicen?- sugirió

-lo van a negar! Un día llegaré de entrenar y mis cosas no estarán, solo tendré un tazón de agua y otro para comida y una manta raída para cubrirme- le dije, tal vez exageré eso último pero me gustaba ser consolado por el kazajo.

-tranquilo vale? Llego a Rusia en dos días, no hagas estupideces sino el que acabará preso serás tú, ahora debo dormir es tardísimo aquí y mañana tengo que afinar detalles de mi viaje, que descanses pequeño felino ya no pienses cosas donde tal vez ni las hay- y tras decir eso me mandó unas caritas con corazones y se desconectó, este hombre me podía bajar todos mis corajes y mal humor con tan solo unas palabras, bueno, si ellos no quería tenerme pudiera ser que Otabec si me reciba.

Dos días después llegaba de entrenar por la tarde, ni cuenta se dieron de nuevo que me fuí así que al entrar a la sala y no verlos supuse estaban en la cocina, últimamente se vivían casi todo el día dentro por los antojos medio raros de Yuuri y como bien marido caballeroso va el otro a cumplírselos. Ni alcé la voz preguntando por su paradero, lo deduje al escucharles hablar, estaban en la cocina como creía, me asomé para ver que charlaban y los ví sentados en la mesa con dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate.

-no lo sé amor…es que Inglaterra?- esa era voz del nipón.

-si es perfecto! Tiene uno de los mejores sistemas educativos y mejores colegios! Es perfecto!- ahora era Viktor.

-es que yo había pensado en algo más como Alemania o Francia-

-y si mejor que vaya a china o Corea ¿ O mejor México!.

-Vitya! Te vas a los extremos! Y porqué simplemente no se queda en Rusia y listo?-

-ya te dije que no quiero que esté aquí, si cierto, estaría con nosotros y podríamos estar al pendiente pero yo quiero que esté en un lugar mejor- expuso el ruso mayor.

Solo siento mis ojos aguarse de lágrimas, necesito llorar, tengo que llorar, hablaban de otros lugares en el extranjero y de escuelas ahí, era claro, iban a mandarme lejos, Viktor fue muy claro no quiere que esté aquí que esté en un lugar mejor…solo eso me faltaba todo lo que dijo JJ estaba volviéndose realidad, me fui corriendo al único lugar donde me sentía tranquilo, a mi cuarto, solo que ahora no me tiraría a la cama a llorar, cerré silenciosamente la puerta, me dirigí al armario y tomé un bolso de viaje, comenzando a meter en él ropa y algunas pertenencias, no me iba a quedar en esa casa a seguir siendo lastimado de esa manera, ese canadiense tenía razón, como ya tendrían a su propio hijo a mí ya no me necesitaban para llenar ese lugar. Antes de salir de mi pieza dejé una nota sobre la cama, di un último vistazo tras cerrar la puerta y caminé a la puerta principal topándome al tierno caniche en la entrada.

-fue un gusto conocerte amiguito, gracias por haber sido mi consuelo y mi compañero incondicional estos meses, pero ahora ya no pertenezco más aquí, ahora vas a tener otro amito con quien jugar y lo tienes que cuidar mucho- le digo mientras acaricio su cabeza y veo como llora bajito, hasta él me quiere más y no quiere queme marche, pero es tarde. Salgo cerrando la puerta y mirando una última vez a lo que fue un hogar para mí emprendo mi camino a sepa Dios donde.

 **Punto de vista de Viktor:**

Ya es hora de cenar y al escuchar tanto silencio en el apartamento miro el reloj, me extraña mucho que Yurio no haya llegado a casa todavía, puesto que debía llegar a las seis y ya son las nueve de la noche. Yuuri me dice que seguro se ha quedado en la pista pero le digo que no pues la pista cierra a las ocho y vuelve a decirme que se ha ido a pasear al parque, siempre que está de malas va al parque y últimamente vaya que estaba de mal humor, mi esposo era el embarazado y mi hijo tenía los arranques de humor.

Movido por parte curiosidad y parte preocupación voy directo a su dormitorio, a veces hacía eso llegaba y se iba directo ahí y se encerraba con los audífonos a todo volumen por eso no escuchaba si lo llamaba, en el camino me topé a mi perro que se veía triste, porqué sería? Ah seguro era porque no lo había sacado a su paseo nocturno, me agaché a su altura y le dije que me esperara unos minutos y saldríamos a caminar, pero al entrar a la pieza no había nadie, todo estaba tal cual como en la mañana arreglado, ahora sí me estaba asustando.

Fui a buscar mi celular para comenzar a llamar a todos los que habían entrenado en la tarde a ver si de pura casualidad el gato se había ido con alguno, pero todas las respuestas fueron negativas, mientras yo enviaba mensajes y llamaba a los demás Yuuri se ofreció a la difícil labor de hablarle a Lilia y Yakov, no le gritarían tanto sabiendo que está de siete meses.

-perdón que moleste tan tarde Lilia pero…de casualidad Yurio no anda con ustedes?- preguntó.

-Yurio?- devolvió extrañada. –no , el salió de entrenar a las cinco y media y dijo que se iría a casa. Porqué preguntan?-

Decidió poner el altavoz así yo podía hablar igual, le expliqué que ya era tarde y no había llegado a casa, que localicé a todos los demás y no estaba con nadie y ya estábamos preocupados porque ni su celular atendía.

-son unos tontos! Me van a salir ahora que se les perdió el chamaco?- ese era Yakov, a buena hora se les ocurría a ese par juntarse para afinar detalles de los programas que montaban, ahora nos van a gritar doble. –luego les gritaré adecuadamente ahora hay que pensar, ya salieron a buscarlo?-

-eso iba a hacer pero primero quise ver con los demás- respondí.

-tarado eres! Ya hubieses salido y tu esposo se quedaba averiguando con el resto solo pierdes tiempo minuto que pasa minuto que Yuratchka está donde sea!-

-Yakov deja de gritarle deja algo para mí- interrumpió Lilia. –Viktor sal y búscale tiene 16 años, sin auto ni licencia hasta donde sabemos no puede ir lejos, cualquier cosa llámanos en dos horas, para mí que solo es una rabieta-

Finalizamos la llamada, podía ser que tuviera razón la ex bailarina, el muchacho había estado muy insoportable últimamente y a veces por su propio bien salía a despejarse, decidido, tomé mi abrigo, la correa de mi mascota y me dispuse a salir pero mi cerdito quería acompañarme, traté de convencerle de quedarse pero insistió, noté la preocupación e su mirada, queríamos mucho a ese malcriado. Así que luego de asegurarme que estuviese bien abrigado salimos a buscarle.

Rondamos todos sus lugares favoritos, la heladería del centro, el parque, la fuente, la tienda de videojuegos hasta fuimos al refugio de mascotas, de vez en cuando se iba ahí a jugar con los gatos pero nada, no estaba en ningún lado.

Regresamos a casa cerca de la media noche, no era que no quisiéramos seguir, era que mi esposo y mi bebé necesitaban dormir, Makkachin estaba cansado y no había resultados. Tras entrar a casa y alistarnos para dormir le avisé a los entrenadores del chico que no lo encontramos, ellos me contestaron que de ser necesario mañana temprano levantaríamos una denuncia por desaparición y hasta surgió la teoría de que alguien pudo hacerle algo de camino a casa de la pista.

-y si es cierto que le sucedió algo?-

-no lo creo amor, ese niño tira patadas como un caballo y duelen además no olvides que es cinturón negro, si alguien intentó algo ese alguien habrá acabado mínimo muerto- le dije para calmarlo. Aunque no podía evitar sentirme muy preocupado, dónde podía estar?

-yuuri no se contuvo y publicó en el perfil personal de Yurio, uno donde solo estábamos familia, amigos y cercanos, nada de fans dementes.

*dónde te encuentras hijo? Estamos preocupados por ti, comunícate a casa*

Tras publicarlo, apagó la luz de la mesita e intentamos dormir, de veras que lo intentamos pero no podíamos, cada que cerrábamos los ojos mil y un cosas locas venían a nuestra mente y veíamos el reloj con insistencia, una, dos, tres de la mañana, mi Yuuri se había quedado al fin dormido, el bebé había estado muy activo esas horas dando patadas expresando su preocupación, me levanté sigilosamente pero aún así mi compañero se levantó, al parecer no estaba tan dormido.

No dijimos nada y solo salimos de nuestro cuarto y al estar en el pasillo notamos a nuestra mascota arañar con insistencia la puerta de Yurio, a lo mejor había vuelto, abrimos para inspeccionar pero seguía vacía, sin embargo mi caniche entró y fue hasta la cama de donde tomó lo que parecía ser una nota doblada y nos la trajo. Qué era eso?

La tomé y comencé a leer en voz alta.

 _ ***para cuando encuentren esto, ya me habré ido, no se preocupen sé cuando alguien no me quiere ni cerca ni en su vida, tal vez pasará tiempo para que vean este escrito, tal vez ni se percaten que me fui pero descuiden ya no estorbaré en su ahora sí familia de verdad**_

 _ **Hasta siempre: Yuri Plisetsky alias el hijo de repuesto***_

-Vitya que…?- no dejé que terminase su frase puesto que lo tomé entre mis brazos y comenzamos a llorar juntos, no entendíamos nada solo entendíamos que nuestro niño se había ido de casa y por alguna razón presentí que tenía que ver con el bebé más no entendíamos el qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

El resto de la noche no pudimos volver a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente cerca de las siete de la mañana alguien tocó a nuestra puerta, apurado fui a abrir topándome a nada más ni menos que a Otabek Altin el mejor amigo de Yuri, lo dejé pasar.

-buenos días Nikiforov, y Yurio? Quedó de ir a buscarme al aeropuerto pero nunca llegó-

-de verdad? Beka…pues verás…- procedí a contarle junto a mi esposo toda la situación pero a diferencia de los demás que solo nos gritaron el kazajo nos escuchó hasta el final con calma como si supiese algo más.

-bueno señores, creo saber porqué se dio todo el relajo- comenzó, lo miramos con rostros severos para que siguiera. –contesten algo, Yurio se tomó bien lo del bebé? Lo hablaron con calma con él?, le han pedido su opinión sobre el asunto?, lo han tomado en cuenta para ciertas decisiones?, le han preguntado cómo se siente?-

-pues.. si lo pones así…creo que hay ciertas cosillas que omitimos- le contesté

-tomaré eso como un no tuvieron el tacto suficiente sobre el asunto, Yura ha hablado conmigo todos estos meses, inclusive ya sabía que yo llegaría hoy de visita, y me comentaba que se sentía fuera de lugar con ustedes, poco a poco lo fueron haciendo a un lado y se ofendió mucho cuando inclusive a él le ocultaran el sexo de su hermano o hermana- nos dijo el chico.

-no se lo ocultamos, queríamos decirle pero no se daba la oportunidad, siempre estaba molesto, nos rebatía, nos evitaba, se la pasa encerrado, y no veíamos el momento adecuado, y queríamos que fuera él quien le pusiera nombre-

-Yuuri tiene razón, pensamos que era cosa de adolescentes y de hormonas locas pero…irse de la casa? Exageró un poco- comenté.

-yo igual me hubiera largado si en mi propia casa fuera un extraño, parecerá un chico malo pero es muy noble y sus sentimientos son frágiles, a mí me dijo al comienzo que si le hacía ilusión el bebé, tener a alguien que necesitara de su protección y a quien pudiese compartirle todo ese cariño que guarda para dar. Pero con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a verlo como un invasor de hogares que le estaba robando a las personas que considera sus padres, la última vez que hablamos hace dos días me dijo que ustedes habían dejado de quererlo- finalizó

-jamás haríamos eso!- gritó Yuuri. –es como un hijo para nosotros, nadie podría reemplazarlo y nadie va a robarle el amor de nadie!-

-pues eso díganselo a él, saldré a buscarle, creo saber donde está. Nikiforov podemos ir en tu auto?-

-claro Beka-

Salimos de casa y fuimos a mi auto, en el camino Yuuri puso a todos al tanto de la situación actual en nuestro grupo de whats y nos dirigimos a donde el chico me indicaba, estábamos bastante lejos de la zona residencial donde vivíamos y tras veinte minutos de conducir llegamos hasta un parque que se veía algo descuidado pero seguía siendo bonito.

Nos bajamos del vehículo y caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una zona algo alejada donde habían árboles y pasto entre dos frondosos árboles lo vimos, ahí hecho bolita entre una manta que intuimos era de la casa y un abrigo con estampado animal print, era Yurio. Sin dudarlo corrimos a donde estaba y lo abrazamos con fuerza los tres.

Se despertó tras sentir el peso sobre sí mismo y al enfocar bien sus ojos y darse cuenta quienes estaban ahí primero nos vio incrédulo y luego con sorpresa, lo abrazamos más fuerte.

-así que aquí viniste a esconderte?- preguntó Beka.

-cómo me…qué hacen aquí?- cambió su pregunta.

-cómo que, qué hacemos aquí? Vinimos a buscarte! Otabek nos guio hasta este lugar- le dije.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido y su amigo solo le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-te conozco Yura, siempre que estás en extremo deprimido vienes aquí o cuando quieres que alguien no te encuentre, es un sitio muy retirado que solo tú y yo conocemos recuerdas? Me trajiste aquí en mi última visita dijiste que era tu lugar secreto-

-Yurio! Porqué nos hiciste eso?- le preguntaba Yuuri mientras yo me encargaba de avisarle a todo el mundo que lo habíamos encontrado y no era necesario el escuadrón de la CIA que Yakov quería contratar.

-porque..porque…- furiosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, lágrimas que quitó de un manotazo y se puso de pie. –así ya no les estorbo más y pueden tener su familia de verdad!- gritó y se rompió en llanto.

-pero que estás diciendo pequeño? Si tu eres nuestra familia- le dije atrayendo su cuerpo para abrazarle sintiendo los golpes que intentaba darme. –encontramos tu carta, más bien Maccachin la encontró. Porqué sientes que te hicimos a un lado?.

-porque es la verdad! Estos meses penas y se dan cuenta que existo, todo es bebé, bebé y bebé! En el baby shower ni me invitaron a participar de los juegos, ni me dijeron qué sexo sería, estoy en mi derecho a saber voy a ser el hermano de alguien a quien ni siquiera tengo el gusto de conocer ni por ecografía ni sentir sus patadas!-

-Yurio…yo…- Yuuri comenzó a decir. –sentíamos que la idea no te cayó en gracia, ya Otabek nos explicó en dónde fallamos, si cierto debimos tratar más delicadamente el tema y creo que se nos olvidó por un segundo que en casa estás tú igual, y que debimos tomar tus opiniones en ciertas decisiones que solo nosotros dos tomamos y si no haz podido sentir al bebé es porque…sé que no te caigo bien y no habrías querido tocarme-

-eres un cerdo tonto!-ñ explotó en más llanto. –al principio no me agradabas pero luego lo admito te tomé cariño y..y..cuando…tomaron mi custodia me sentí agradecido y hasta cierto punto amado por ustedes…pero de un tiempo para acá siento que ya no me quieren así que para no estorbarles más mejor me fui!-

-Yura escúchame- le dije separándole más para verle a los ojos. –nadie, repito, nadie va a tomar tu lugar en la familia, eres y siempre serás el primero para nosotros, no importa si eres de nuestra sangre o no, te amamos igual y el mismo amor que recibes lo recibirá ella, nunca dejaremos de quererte y así tengas cuarenta años seguirás siendo nuestro gatito- finalicé abrazándole con fuerza al igual que Yuuri lo hacía.

-es…espera..haz dicho ella?- preguntó aún entre mis brazos, solo asentí. –es una niña?- volví a asentir y pude notar un brillo enorme en su mirada triste. –tendré una hermana?- Yuuri asintió. –voy a tener una princesa en casa- murmuró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro aún con lágrimas que ahora supuse eran de gusto.

Otabek nos hizo el favor de guardar su improvisado campamento y volvimos a casa, había cosas que hacer aún, al llegar, le servimos un gran plato de comida el cual devoró tomando en cuenta que se fue sin cenar, pasó frío y hambre afuera pero ahora ya estaba en casa con nosotros.

-hijo, queremos que nos ayudes a decorar el cuarto de la niña- al decirle esto su mirada se tensó, ahora qué?

-mi princesa se merece su palacio así que aceptaré irme a dormir con el perro- nos dijo, a caso algún vago le dio drogas en la noche? Porqué nos decía eso?, y nuestra cara de what? Le indicó que se explicara. –ustedes no van a darle mi habitación?- ok, ahora sí mandaré hacerle un examen de drogas.

-claro que no! De dónde sacaste semejante burrada? Alguien te dio drogas?- preguntó mi esposo.

-es que hace tiempo los escuché a ti y al anciano hablar de dónde va a dormir, y a ti diciendo que dónde iban a poner eso y al viejo decir que él lo puso ahí y podía sacarlo y que lo pondrían en la casa de Maccachin…supuse que hablaban de mí- finalizó el menor.

-para nada! A un lado de nuestro cuarto hay una puerta cerrada con llave, ese cuarto al que te hemos dicho que no abras usando tus habilidades de ladrón de alacenas porque está lleno de los cachivaches de Viktor que trae de sus viajes, eso es lo que él decía que puso ahí y puede sacar, y lo del perro se refería a unos edredones que ya no sirven pero a Maccachin si le serían útiles- finalizó Yuuri.

-entonces?- cuestionó el hada rusa.

-nadie va a sacarte de ningún lado que no sea prisión cariño- le dijo el kazajo, aguarden le dijo cariño? Muy bien luego tendría una seria plática como el padre serio que ahora soy muy seriamente con esos dos.

-y tampoco van a mandarme a Inglaterra o México a estudiar lejos?- preguntó

-QUEEE? – exclamó Yuuri de nuevo volteando a verme. –ordena un examen completo de drogas amor!-

-es que anoche los escuchó hablar sobre países y colegios y que no querían que se quedara aquí y según Viktor querían darle lo mejor y creyó de nuevo que hablaban de él- nos comentó el oji gris.

-de nuevo no hijo, estábamos hablando de universidades para tu hermana, sé que aún falta para que vaya pero hay que comenzar a ver costos, opciones y ofertas, quisiéramos que se quede en Rusia pero igual queremos que tenga sus alas propias y vuele y si para eso tenemos que mandarla a otro país no importa- le respondí notando como su mirada se calmaba y era como ver la vida volver a su rostro.

Luego de aclarados todos los mal entendidos nos asombró el que se acercara a nosotros dos y nos diera un fuerte abrazo y depositara un beso en la pancita de mi cerdito, cosas así me recuerdan que mi hijo es un humano y no un sicario.

-son unos tontos..los quiero no vuelvan a hacerme pasar tanto estrés- ocultó su rostro entre nuestros brazos, solo pudimos reír y corresponderle. Diga lo que diga sigue siendo un pequeño

-soldado a todo esto…quién cuernos te lavó el cerebro con tanta tontería?-

-pues..fué…JJ- confesó apenado, ese cabrón me las iba a pagar, hizo sufrir a mi muchacho, le dijo mentiras, nos hizo pasar una noche de muerte a mí y a mi esposo, hizo que Yurio se creyera cuentos chinos…si, me las cobraría pero esperaría hasta después de que nazca mi hija.

Después de ese día, los últimos dos meses se fueron como agua, meses en los que todo regresó a la calma, calma que jamás debió verse rota, en esos dos meses podría jurar que el hada rusa tuvo más sonrisas que las que haya tenido en toda su vida, comenzó ayudando a decorar el cuarto de su hermana y terminó adueñándose del proyecto, lo hizo todo solo y en parte sirvió para que se desestresara todo lo que quiera, transformó un simple cuarto blanco en todo un lugar rosa lleno de cosas de gatos, osos y princesas.

su amigo Otabec quien ahora era el yerno nos visitaba casi diario luego de sus entrenamientos además que llevaba y traía al menor de la pista, meses en los cuales la harmonía en mi hogar reinó día y noche.

Ahora es el gran día, finalmente tendremos a nuestra pequeña en nuestros brazos, el movimiento en casa comenzó muy temprano casi a las seis de la mañana de ese 30 de abril, Yuuri entró en labor y mientras yo bajaba con él rumbo al auto Yurio ya estaba listo con todo y el bolso que habíamos dispuesto con tiempo.

Luego de varias horas salí a la sala de espera buscando a mi muchacho y al verlo de pie le sonreí acercándome.

-Yurio- canturrié su nombre. –alguien quiere conocerte campeón- le dije y al tomarle de la mano para guiarlo se despidió de su pareja con un ademán. Entramos a la habitación donde mi ahora hija y esposo descansaban y tras acercarnos retiré el bultito de los brazos de su madre.

-hijo, te presento a tu hermanita- le dije mientras le mostraba el bultito, Yurio con manos temblorosas hizo ademán de querer cargarla y no se lo negué, al pasársela pudo notar su rostro, una niña de cabellos rubio platinado como el mio y ojos cafés como Yuuri su piel tersa y suave y su cuerpo tan pequeño.

-es preciosa- comentó casi al borde del llanto. – te prometo, les prometo a los tres que seré un buen hermano y que patearé en las bolas a quien se atreva a lastimar a mi hermana o a alguien de esta familia- amenazó.

-Yura esa boca!- regañó mi esposo desde la cama y todos reímos.

La llevamos al pasillo para que todos la conocieran y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, no debería sacarla de la habitación pero soy un amo para todos y mi dinero los tiene felices así que nadie me dijo nada cuando hice semejante locura.

-cómo vas a ponerle tigre?- preguntó Otabek, ya le habíamos dicho que él como el mayor hermano que era tendría el honor de darle nombre.

-Irina su nombre es Irina- soltó sin más.

Todos aplaudimos y festejemos la llegada al mundo de Irina Nikiforov Katsuki.

Una semana después del nacimiento estábamos todos en casita finalmente, era tarde ya de madrugada y el peso de las noches sin dormir comenzaba a golpearnos, juro que si me levanto otra vez me desmayaré, pero oh no ahí está de nuevo su llanto mi hija tiene los pulmones del hermano, no puedo despertar a la madre porque está más que molido, y yo…ya que remedio no creo que me haga daño si a medio entrenamiento mañana me duermo sobre el hielo otra vez. Me levanto sin mucho remedio sé que tengo que hacer ir por la leche, dársela y asunto acabado.

Me dirijo al dormitorio que está a un lado el nuestro pero mi sorpresa es gigante al ver que dentro ya estaba Yurio alimentándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me quedo ahí mirando no lo evito y le saco una fotografía, pagará bien por ella si no quiere que la suba a internet, ahora le ha sacado los gases y la arrulla pero la niña no se duerme, veo que se dirige al sofá en forma de gato que había dentro, se sienta y oh por todos los patines del mundo! Le está cantando una nana rusa! Necesito grabar esto y así lo hago.

Me percato que con el paso de la melodía la niña se queda dormida entre sus brazos y él también se va durmiendo, esa es una de mis nanas favoritas, y tras ser finalizada me dirijo a ellos tomo a la niña en brazos y la regreso a la cuna, me veo tentado a dejar ahí al ruso menor pero ese sofá es incómodo para pasar la noche, me arriesgaré a ser asesinado y lo despierto? No, aún tengo mucho que vivir y una niña a la que quiero ver llegar a los quince. Sin otra opción me acerco y paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro rodeando sus hombros para alzarlo, si se entera que hice esto me hará cachitos pero un padre se arriesga o no?

Lo llevo a su cama y noto que quiere despertarse, sin embargo en el umbral veo a Yuuri con una sonrisa creo que vio todo y no me equivoco cuando confirma que en efecto, nos vio, se acercó y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de nuestro ahora hijo mayor y volvió a dormirse

-te amamos Yuri nunca lo dudes, eres un gran hermano y un gran hijo a tu manera- le digo mientras deposito un beso en su frente.

-descansa cariño, Irina también te ama muchísimo y serás su ejemplo a seguir- dice mi pareja dándole otro beso y ambos salimos del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-sabes Vitya? Nuestros hijos son todo lo que podemos pedir, no los cambiaría por nada-

-tampoco yo cerdito, le dejé bajo la almohada al gato un video con todos los ultrasonidos de Irina desde el primer mas hasta el noveno así puede ver como creció- no es que no quisiéramos llevarlo a las citas es que queríamos recopilar todos los videos y hacerlos como una película así podía ver de corrido como iba creciendo.

Con eso último nos fuimos a dormir, ahora sí teníamos todo lo que queríamos, una vida hermosa, hijos grandiosos, carreras exitosas y amigos de ensueño pero lo mejor nos teníamos unos a los otros y yo estaría en todo momento para proteger a los que ahora y para siempre son mis tres tesoros mas valiosos en mi vida.

FIN:

 **No jueguen! No se cuantas hojas fueron pero si me volé la barda escribiendo! Se me hizo una historia muy tierna y a la vez algo dramática jejeje ojalá sea de su agrado!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
